visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wakaremichi (lyrics)
is a song by the GazettE from their single, "Wakaremichi". English= Even though I liked you very much you, it's farewell It was nothing but fight everyday I have to live alone from now on I won't cry anymore... The truth is that it's heart-breaking and painful and lonesome However because I want to pretend to be tough to you I'm sorry, let's be smiling at least at the end It's stupid, isn't it? And yet the truth is that I just want to cry Because I've seen many faces I soon realized It's not like we are becoming cold however Better than to lose sight of each other and to continue living To say "do your best" and to walk another path isn't...(tears) it better, I wonder? Goodbye, see you again, please take care of you Because I will never ever forget Goodbye, we can surely meet again, right? It's a promise! A pinky promise Do you remember the 3 months anniversary on 08.07, I wonder? The day we meet for the first time You who were looking down were crying seeming embarrassed Everyday was fun and I couldn't help it It was short but I was happy Even though I was happy... Because I've seen many faces I soon realized It's not like we are becoming cold however Better than to lose sight of each other and to continue living To say "do your best" and to walk another path isn't...(tears) it better, I wonder? I'm wishing for the little fingers that tie the pinky promise Not to come untied just a little longer If someday the day we can laugh again will come with the two of us without passing by one another... If someday the day we can laugh again will come Goodbye, see you again, please take care of you Because I will never ever forget Goodbye, we can surely meet again, right? It's a promise! A pinky promise Goodbye, see you again, please take care of you Goodbye, we can surely meet again, right? The beloved you will change into a very important memory I'm so lonely that I think I'm going to die and Your voice won't get out of my head! |-|Romaji= Daisuki datta noni owakare desu Kenka bakari no mainichi deshita Korekara wa hitori de ikinakucha Mou nakanai　yo… Hontou wa tsurakute kurushikute sabishii yo Dakedo ne kimi ni wa tsuyogatte itai kara Gomen ne saigo kurai egao de iyou nante Baka da yo ne hontou wa jibun ga nakitai dake nanoni Iroiro na kao wo mite kita　kara sugu ni wakatta　yo. Sameteru wake ja nai ndakedo Otagai ni miushinatte ikiteku yori "Ganbatte ne" tte betsu no michi wo aruku hou ga… (namida) ii no kanaa? Sayonara mata ne genki de ite ne Zutto zutto wasurenai kara Sayonara kitto mata aeru yo ne? Yakusoku da yo! Yubikirigenman Shichigatsu Youka san kagetsu kinenbi oboeteru kanaa? Hajimete atta hi no koto wo Utsumuku kimi wa terekusasou ni naiteta… Tanoshikute shikata ga nakatta mainichi deshita Mijikakatta keredo shiawase deshita Shiawase nanoni… Iroiro na kao wo mite kita　kara sugu ni wakatta　yo. Sameteru wake ja nai ndakedo Otagai ni miushinatte ikiteku yori "Ganbatte ne" tte betsu no michi wo aruku hou ga… (namida) ii no kanaa? Yubikirigenman tsunagu koyubi ga Ato sukoshi dake hodokenaide to Itsuka mata waraeru hi ga kitara surechigau koto no nai futari de… Itsuka mata waraeru hi ga kitara Sayonara mata ne genki de ite ne Zutto zutto wasurenai kara Sayonara kitto mata aeru yo ne? Yakusoku da yo! Yubikirigenman Sayonara mata ne genki de ite ne Sayonara kitto mata aeru yo nee? Daisuki na kimi wa totemo taisetsu na omoide ni kawaru Sabishikutte shinisou na kurai Kimi no koe ga atama kara hanarenai! |-|Japanese= 大好きだったのにお別れです ケンカばかりの毎日でした。 これからは一人で生きなくちゃ もう泣かないよ… 本当は辛くて苦しくて淋しいよ だけどね君には強がっていたいから ごめんね最後くらい笑顔でいようなんて バカだよね本当は自分が泣きたいだけなのに 色々な顔を見てきたからすぐにわかったよ。 冷めてる訳じゃないんだけど お互いに見失って生きてくより "がんばってね"って別の道を歩く方が…(涙) いいのかなぁ? さよならまたね元気でいてね ずっとずっと忘れないから さよならきっとまた会えるよね? 約束だよ!指きりげんまん 7月8日3ヶ月記念日覚えてるかなぁ? 初めて会った日の事を うつむく君は照れくさそうに泣いてた… 楽しくて仕方がなかった毎日でした 短かったけれど幸せでした 幸せなのに… 色々な顔を見てきたからすぐにわかったよ。 冷めてる訳じゃないんだけど お互いに見失って生きてくより "がんばってね"って別の道を歩く方が…(涙) いいのかなぁ? 指きりげんまん繋ぐ小指が あと少しだけ解けないでと いつかまた笑える日が来たらすれ違うことのない二人で… いつかまた笑える日が来たら さよならまたね元気でいてね ずっとずっと忘れないから さよならきっとまた会えるよね? 約束だよ!指きりげんまん さよならまたね元気でいてね さよならきっとまたあえるよねぇ? 大好きな君はとても大切な思い出に変わる 淋しくって死にそうなくらい 君の声が頭から離れない! Category:Lyrics